


【战山为王】拥抱你的心脏（7）

by XZWYB95



Category: zsww
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XZWYB95/pseuds/XZWYB95
Kudos: 9





	【战山为王】拥抱你的心脏（7）

王藝博自己也吃了药，此刻他的身体像被火烧过一样，骨骼血肉里只剩下空虚。  
  
笔直而又白皙的腿微微张开露出下半身，身下已是湿漉漉的一片。

他微微喘着气，湿漉漉的眼睛看着萧战:“我和他，谁的这里更好看？”  
  
“你就这么犯贱么？！”萧战想要挪开自己的眼睛，可是却做不到。  
  
他看着王藝博无视自己的恶语相向，自己动手将修长的手指探进那圈粉色推送起来，修长的脖颈向后微仰，粉色的唇畔中溢出一丝娇柔而又满足的喟叹。  
  
萧战再也控制不住自己的欲望，扯开浴巾就走过去，把王藝博狠狠的按在床上。王藝博抬起头趁着萧战不注意亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
  
“战哥，你能不能，真正的，用心的，好好疼爱我一次？”

王藝博双眼中带着痴迷，哪怕萧战眼里除了被迫产生的情欲便全是冷陌。

  
“王藝博你就这么想要是么？好，我满足你，但是你别后悔！”  
  
说完他一个挺身，没有什么前戏就直接将自己的硕大顶进了王藝博只略微做了扩张的小穴。  
  
那一瞬间的撕裂疼的王藝博眼泪直流，可他忍住了没有叫出声。  
  
对他而言，萧战是敷衍他也好，被逼无奈也也好，哪怕此刻他被粗暴的对待又如何。？  
  
总之他现在得到他了不是么？  
  
萧战疯狂的占有着那片紧致。  
  
他说不出心里涌上的兴奋是什么，他只知道身下这爱液泛滥水光四溢的地方他是第一个进入的地方。  
  
他看着王藝博娇喘的样子，越发的控制不住力道。  
  
他很想很想看他被自己做到崩溃的表情。  
  
可是他知道自己这个想法这样不好，很不好。  
  
他已经对不起小空了，他不可以借着药力再兴起一些不该有的念头。  
  
于是他就像刻意地在提醒自己些什么，忍不住开口:“我告诉你，对我来说，这只是一夜情。”  
  
而这几个字仿佛就像是一盆冰冷的水，浇的王藝博透心凉。

  
满腔爱意只剩下了满心酸涩。

他深爱的这个男人，心和身体哪一样都从来不是他的。

王藝博疯了一下挣脱了萧战压住他的胳膊，一只手环住萧战的脖子，一只手在萧战的上半身游走，生涩却带着占有的猛烈。  
  
或许这里的每一处，早就被季向空占有过了吧。  
  
而王藝博笨拙的生涩，让萧战再也招架不住了。  
  
此刻的他犹如洪水猛兽般疯狂的推送着自己的分身。

而当他的囊袋被王藝博揉压上的时候，他终于控制不住的从嘴里发出一丝呻吟。然后像是有一根弦在脑海里断了，他下意识的低头就吻住了王藝博的嘴唇。  
  
温柔的唇舌纠缠着，仿佛在诉说着至死不休。

王藝博忽然趁着萧战轻柔吻他的时候，强行换了一个姿势，把萧战给压在了身下。他一个下坐，把萧战的阳物全部吞下，刺激的两个人都蜷起了脚趾。  
  
王藝博喘着粗气，吻上萧战胸前一边已经被他抚摸的凸起的肉粒。而一只手在心口的位置轻轻敲打着。  
  
“战哥，就这一次。你的这里可不可以全是我？”  
  
萧战没有回话，他握住王藝博白皙圆润的两瓣，大力的抬起又放下。  
  
那瞬间到底被撑满的小穴，令王藝博和萧战身与身之间到达了一个最高的契合点。  
  
王藝博再也忍不住的娇喊起来:“战哥，我爱你！我真的好爱你！”  
  
而 他的话，令萧战有一瞬间的愣神，随后立刻翻身将王藝博重新压回身下，下一波的冲击开始更加霸道。  
  
明明是无比契合交融，可是为什么王藝博还是贪心的觉得还不够。  
  
“战哥，可不可以说一句你爱我？就这一次，一次就好？好吗？”王藝博用力的抱着萧战的身子，一双被泪水洗过的明亮眸子写满了奢求，他渴盼着可以从萧战口中听到那一句“我爱你”。  
  
“我不会爱你。”说完这句，他再一次挺近了王藝博的最深处。  
  
王藝博只觉得心抽痛地厉害——从萧战满是情欲的喑哑嗓音里吐出的轻柔字语，却是狠狠驳回他恳求的一次宣判。  
  
猛烈的撞击让王藝博从满足到慢慢感觉自己呼吸越来越不畅，他的身体还是太差了。  
  
他把手探入枕头下胡乱的摸索到一个药瓶，他想打开，却手滑从枕下把瓶子掉了出来。  
  
感受到萧战瞬间僵硬的动作，他急忙把瓶子握进了手里。  
  
萧战看着王藝博紧紧握着那瓶没有字的药，脸色更沉了。他一把从王藝博的手里夺过了药瓶。  
  
“一次药效还不够是吗？！王藝博你就这么饥渴么？”  
  
“不是的…这个不是的...战哥你把它给我好不好…”王藝博的大脑开始晕眩，他知道他必须要快点了，于是抬手就想抢。  
  
“好，那你就多吃点！”说着他拿起瓶盖打开了药，倒出几颗白色小药片就往王藝博嘴里塞去。  
  
随后便又开始折腾起王藝博的身体。  
  
王藝博一边被药噎的直咳，一边被萧战摆弄的泄了一身。  
  
随后，他能感受到药效慢慢上来了，他很快就要睡着了。  
  
他迷迷糊糊间看着萧战将精液射在了他的身上，然后起身磕磕绊绊的套上衣服就要走出房间。  
  
他看着那个背影，抬起手想要抓住他始终得不到的人，喃喃出声。  
  
“战哥，我真的好爱你。”  
  
“可是…你为什么不肯信我呢？”  
  
黑暗席卷而来，他的手终究无力的垂落在床上。  
  
他们，是不是真的永远错过了啊。


End file.
